The Sound of Her Ghost
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Johanna was not a happy child. Although she masked well with her diaries, her chost still plauged her. Years and Years before the events of the movie. Still has movie events though. My way!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Sweeney Todd. I wish i did though.**

Prolouge- Age 36

It was Friday. Friday meant the Judge was home from court and would help her with the children. Friday meant she could rest and gaze out of her old window. The window she first met Anthony, saw her first parade and witnessed her first murder.

Johanna shifted her wieght so that her left leg bent under her and the right leg hung inside the room. She could almost taste the sadness that has plagued her since 18. She shook her blonde head, and walked over to her bookcase. A velvet tear escaped her saphire eyes. She was going to re-live her life.


	2. Part 1 Growing Up

Part 1- Growing up- Ages 9, 10, 11

June 13, 1876

Daddy allowed me to go to the ballet. It took days to persuade him, but we went none the less. I quite enjoyed the " Nutcracker". Sorry my dear diary I must leave early. I'm being called to supper. We are having steak tonight my favorite.

* * *

I'm back diary. I'm afraid Daddy spoils me to much. He bought me a new night dress. It's baby pink with red roses. Actual pink silk from Asia. I also got new slippers. Grey flats with pink bows. I'll wear them to church on Sunday. Today is an unlucky day, and Daddy said we should pray for the souls that go to hell today.

June 14, 1876

Today my tutor taught me about earth worms. They are both male and female. Quite odd. I'm leaving soon since daddy is taking me to the park to study birds. I can hardly wait. We'll leave right after dessert.

* * *

Diary the most miserable thing has occured. I have a fever. At the moment I'm watching my maid feed the new birds Daddy bought for me. The sincerely miserable part is , it was before we went to the park. The maid brought me my favorite dessert earlier, and it made me spew all over my new overcoat. I cried all through my lessons. Daddy was informed on my illness as soon as he got home. As a consulation I recieved a gilded birdcage with six birds inside. It doesn't heal the fact that i can't see the non-captive birds.

June 15, 1876- Sunday

I can't go to church. I'm too ill. The doctor said i have a temperture of 107.6, and must stay in bed. Daddy brought his study bible, and we had our own service in my room. I interupted though to spew again. Daddy promised he's buy me whatever I'd like. I did see a blue petticoat that i like. I gave Daddy a weak kiss then went off to bed.

June 16, 1876

Joy to the world! I am better and it's my birthday. I am 10 years old. And in two years - maybe, if i grow fast enough- i'll get breasts. Oh , diary it'll take forever for me to become a young woman. Father bought me a silk ball gown with babyish lace and bows. It's pretty but i wish it had a boudair.

**AN: I'm skipping dates because if i drag it out we'll never get to the good stuff.**

December 25, 1876

Daddy is positively splendid. He bought me a lark. A beautiful lark in a silver cage. I love him dearly, but he wouldn't sing. I coaxed him into eating bird seeds from my hand, but he didn't even slightly chirp. He's silent.

Now onto Christmas affairs. I woke early to see my presents lined up under the tree with big satin bows like i always get. I got:

-A porcelin doll set

- a wooden doll house with a maid and butler

- seven new dresses and gowns

- slippers with heels

- white gloves and frilly socks

- and the blue petticoat with wite underwire

Tonight Daddy is having a ball, but i can't go. It's only for adults. If i could go i's were my new dress with a black bodice and green tulle skirt.

January 17, 1877

Daddy's officially 35 today. I realize we have a twenty-five year age difference. We ate strawberry cheesecake and went out for ice cream. I can't wait to be 12. I'd be a practical young lady. To practice dilligence something i realize all ladies have i made daddy a necklace from yarn and a string of pearls on Beadles window ledge.

Jan. 25, 1877

I can't go outside but i wish i could. All the other girls have swings and parks to roam in. I have my bedroom with a lark that still doesn't sing. I'm so bored not even my dolls entertain me.

June 13, 1877

I went on strike from writing in you. Daddy told me i was being quite immature, and deserved a few licks i didn't get them though. I've done foolish things to be even more immature. Such as stealing candy, drinking rotten milk, and writing on the walls. He told me i truly deserved those licks now. He gave me 6 smacks on my bottom, and told me to think on how foolish i was.

* * *

Evening- I'm still being punished. I got gruel for dinner and no dessert.

June 14, 1877

Oh, diary it has happened. Mother Nature slid into my room and touched me with her red fingers. I screamed when i woke because there was blood in my knickers. I was a woman and no longer a girl! I feared it would happen. I long to be six again and be able to sit in the park.

June 16, 1877

I'm still cursed with this female cycle called my period. Plus i have coarse and ugly dark hairs in odd places, and probaly best of all breasts. They are little ant hills, but still needed a corset. I had to borrow my maids until daddy bought me one. I absolutely hate growing up now that it has came.

June 17, 1877

Today i asked Daddy about my mother. He said that she went sick in the head and handed her over to him. i feel something is missing from his story and ask the oldest maid. She sighed and kept saying " Poor little thing. Messed up she was."

Evening- I'm naming you Lucy. Seems a bit more civil than just Diary. I no longer call Daddy " daddy" but sir or Father. I'm not his " Joah- boa" or " Joey" but Johanna , Little Miss, or Ma'am.

June 18, 1877

I have discovered something odd. I trekked down the stairs a bit late this morning. The maids were out since this was their day off, and Father left for work. There was a note on Daddy's tea tray. I twisted my hands afraid of being a little snoop. It's was actually a bookmark.

_Page 45 of Indian Dearest, remember to have maids dust shelves._

I scan the shelves and soon see a book with a blue binding. It's " Indian Dearest". I turn to the appointed page and then see a naken girl no older than I in front of a much older man. I gasp. She was making love to him! The lock turns. I put the book back quickly and shape the room back up. This was peculiar and while Father speaks to me about the sorry state of the ballroom, i can't help to wonder about something.

"Daddy, where to babies come from, and if my mother is sick in the head, where is she?" Father paused in his story, and told me somethings were to be waited on. So I'll wait.

Evening- i'm not using you for a year since i'll be fasting and visiting alot of doctors.

June 15 1878

Good morning, Lucy. Daddy gave you back a bit earlier. I"m soon to be twelve so i'll start new diary.

* * *

**AN: I'm skipping up to 14,15, and a bit of 16. Then we shall trekk into the lovely yet heartbreaking world of 18.**


End file.
